


MCYT Smut ship fics

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Gay, Light Bondage, Multi, Ribbons, Smut, Sorry if you didn't want to see this, Suggestions, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29423667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: So, you've found this book welp read it if you like the summary.I'm writing a bunch of smut fics as the title suggests. I didn't use character tags because finding this is mostly your fault (unless you were just scrolling through resents).You can suggest fics for me to write and other things like that. But more info will be in the first chapter.
Relationships: Ponk | DropsByPonk/Sam | Awesamdude
Comments: 11
Kudos: 126
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

Fics I will not write:  
-Underage Characters  
-Parental figure ships (I don;t like to write about Dadza and Sparklez okay)  
-Shit & Piss  
-Non-Con  
-Public (it just makes me uncomfortable)

Fics I will write:  
-Bondage (light)  
-Edging  
-Small amount of Blood

Okay now I will write some my fics without your input but don't worry I'll keep taking suggestions until I get very bored which should take a while.

Anyways hope you like it.


	2. Red Ribbons wrap the best presents (Sam x Ponk)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This fic is a sample for my writing style and for a ship that I will do.

Ponk has been hanging out with Sam more often nowadays. Talking to him while he works on the hotel or while Ponk gathers resources.

Most of the time it’s pretty normal small talk. They are two of the few people who stay awake late into the night. Because of this they became fast friends. But lately that small talk has become akin to flirting.

Like calling each other Sammy or Ponky, the cheesy pickup lines, the flowers and gifts that they would exchange. And more recently becoming each others Valentines.

Ponk wanted to surprise Sam, to do something more dramatic than the pick up lines he’d used yesterday. So he made his way to Sam’s base, with a red ribbon in his bag and a heavy blush on his face.

Getting into his home was easy, Sam had shown him how before. As the door opened Fran ran up to Ponk. The golden retriever happy to see her master’s “friend”.

Ponk greeted the dog before going down stairs to Sam’s bedroom. The room was cluttered and clean at the same time. All the personal pictures and trinkets that would usually be scattered around the house were all in the room.

A little further into the room past a divider opened up to the king sized bed on the wall in the middle of the room (a dog bed for Fran to the right of it). The white sheets were perfectly tucked into the bed.

He sat down on the bed feeling how soft it was before taking off his bag and pulling out the ribbon. Striping his clothes off stuffing them in the bag along with his mask although a bit reluctantly. Sam has seen him without the mask but that didn’t stop him from worrying.

He wrapped the ribbon around his legs first. Being very careful as he went up his body so as to not hurt himself. The ribbon wasn’t very tight when he was done and Ponk could bet that it was also extremely messy in the back.

Then the bedroom door opened and Sam walked in. They both froze.

Sam’s creeper green eyes widen at the sight in front of him. His gas mask covering the lower half of his face. He had most definitely come back through the nether and from building because of the sweat that pulled his black shirt to his chest outlining his muscles. He stood tall and dominating, his eyes boring into Ponk making shift under Sam’s gaze.

The movement made Sam snap out of his stupor. He moved forward examining Ponk but not touching him. Ponk couldn’t take the silence. “Happy Valentines Day Sammy! Do you like your present.”

Sam looked Ponk in the eyes and leaned closer, unclasping the mask and smirking. “Of course I love my present.” He moved a stray brown curl out of Ponk’s face.

Ponk blushed, closing his eyes and nuzzling his cheek into Sam’s big hand. He opened his eyes staring needely at Sam, begging with his eyes for what he knew was coming.

Sam smiled pulling Ponk into a heated kiss.

\--------

Pushing past his lover's lips was easy as Ponk moaned the moment they made contact.

Exploring his mouth trying to touch every bit as Ponk groaned into the kiss.

Sam pushed him into the bed groping the smaller man's thighs, and moving his head down to his lover’s neck. Sucking on it and leaving hickeys with each kiss. The sound of Ponk whimpering under Sam, made the creeper hybrid grow more infatuated with the man.

Sam pulled away from Ponk’s neck. “Ponky did you do this all by yourself?”

He pulled a bit at the red ribbon on the dark skinned man's skin. Ponk nodded, still lost in lust from Sam’s kisses.

“Let me fix it for you, wouldn’t want this pretty ribbon to fall off do we.” Sam started to unravel the ribbon. Ponk could only say a breathless yes as Sam fixed up the bondage.

Doing a criss cross pattern over Ponk’s chest, and tying his arms to his back with a bow over his hands. Going around his crotch and nipples. Leaving Ponk’s legs unbound.

“How’s that Love, not too tight right?”

“Yes, just right. Now please kiss me.”

Sam chuckled, throwing off his shirt, complying to his lovers wishes. Pulling him into a deeper kiss. Spreading Ponk’s legs and stroking his dick lightly. His thumb rubbing the tip roughly, precum leaking out the top.

Ponk groaned into the kiss, shifting and humping into Sam’s hand, begging for more friction.

Sam pulled away stepping back to stare at Ponk, grinning like a foul at his tied up love.

“Sammy~ Please don’t stop, I need you.” Ponk moaned opening up his legs more, presenting himself for Sam.

The younger’s brown eyes were clouded with lust and want. His curly brown is a slight mess, but still a little well kept (Sam would have to change that). His caramel skin glistening with sweat and wrapped in red ribbon. The whole image made Sam grow harder than he already was.

“Let me grab something. Stay right there Ponky.”

\--------

Ponk whined and turned, closing his legs and laying on his side. Rubbing his thighs against his dick in an attempt to create any sort of friction for pleasure.

“Woah there Ponky. Can’t have you get it on without me, now can I?”

Sam opened Ponk’s legs back, sitting himself in between so Ponk could close them again. That’s when Ponk noticed that he had taken off his pants and boxers whilst away from Ponk.

Sam smirked as his lover blushed furiously at the sudden realization.

“Like what you see Ponky?” Sam grinned as Ponk squirmed a bit.

Yes Ponk did like what he was seeing. Sam’s cock was most definitely bigger than his. Probably eight inches long and most definitely girthier. Those mob genes didn’t just go to his color scheme.

Ponk pushed himself closer to Sam’s crotch, just begging for Sam to pound into him.

Sam smiled and showed a ball gag to Ponk.

“I love the sound of your voice, but how about we take this a step further Ponk? What do you say?”

Ponk starred at the gag. It’s not like he hasn't thought of it before but the thought of Sam having a gag and knowing how to tie ropes only made Ponk more eager to try. So he nodded.

“Yeah that would be fun.”

Sam smiled warmly. “Okay but first safe signals.”

Sam put a clicker in Ponk’s hand behind his back. “If you need me to slow down click once. If you want to stop, click more then once. And if you drop it by accident just hit me hard in the back with your leg. Okay”

“Okay I got it. Now please send me to cloud nine Sammy.”

\--------

Sam smirked. Putting the gag in Ponk’s mouth, kissing his neck for reassurance.

Then he pulled out a bottle of lube putting a generous amount on his fingers. Sam slowly pushed a finger inside Ponk. Watching the smaller's reaction.

\--------

Ponk’s face scrunched up a bit. Sam’s fingers are so much bigger than his. But he eased up to the size difference as Sam pumped in and out adding a second finger as Ponk moaned and gasped through the gag at the pleasure he was feeling.

Ponk could feel Sam start to scissor his fingers, spreading his ass prepping Ponk a little more than needed by adding a third and fourth finger just to be safe.

Sam started to kiss his neck. Lighting it on fire in the hot lust that filled the room. Ponk gasped as Sam suckeld his neck.

Not noticing as Sam pulled his fingers out to lube up his dick.

“Ponky love are you ready?”

Ponk opened his eyes and glanced down seeing Sam’s dick less than a centimeter away from Ponk’s entrance.

He looked into Sam’s eyes and nodded, ready for his love’s dick.

\--------

Sam slowly pushed in so Ponk could get used to it. Ponk writhed a bit pushing forward a bit himself, extremely eager for Sam’s cock.

Sam smiled and pushed in all the way bottoming out. Ponk’s eyes widened and he started to drool a bit, still trying to get used to the forieng yet happily accepted entity.

They sat for a bit before Ponk pushed closer to Sam as a go ahead.

Sam grinned and started to slowly push into Ponk. In and out picking up a nice rhythm, whilst picking up the pace.

Eventually he was ramming into Ponk, and Ponk was arching back moaning and screaming into the gag. Pleasure overflowing both their systems as Sam grunted with each thrust into his lover.

As Sam fucked Ponk senseless he picked up his tied lover and sat him on his lap. Sam started to bounce the younger on his dick using him like a doll before Ponk could take over bouncing himself on Sam’s lap.

\--------

Moaning and throwing his head back Ponk thrilled in the pleasure Sam was providing. And he knows Sam wasn’t feeling the least bit dissatisfied as the creeper hybrid was grunting and holding the human down on his cock.

“I’m gonna cum Ponk. One in ‘gasp’ two ot.” 

Ponk looked into Sam’s eyes and clicked twice, wanting to see his lover all over him.

He bounced twice before Sam pulled out and came with Ponk on each other's chests.

Both sat still gasping from the high and pleasure. Sam undid the gag and unraveled the ribbon so Ponk could move freely again.

Ponk threw his arms over Sam’s shoulder.

“How’d you like your present love?”

Sam chuckled.

“I loved it Ponky. You were amazing.” He kissed Ponk on the cheek.

Ponk giggled and pecked Sam on the lips.

\--------

They traded little kisses before getting up.

Sam carried Ponk to the bathroom, starting a shower for the both of them. They sat under the water cleaning each other off.

After Sam gave Ponk one of his huge black shirts as pajamas, because Ponk refused to wear anything else.

They opened the door to Fran who had been waiting outside. The dog jumped around happy and ran into the room, laying down on her bed.

The lovers followed the dogs lead and fell asleep on the bed a few seconds later in each other’s arms, content and happy.


End file.
